The S Word
by nannygirl
Summary: A argument between Donna and Jackie leads the two girls to calling each other a certain word. Is it the word you're thinking? Find out!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello There Everyone! I know I'm a day late sorry about that. I had the story all typed up but had to edit it abit and I fell asleep after dinner and didn't wake up till after midnight. Hope you all aren't too mad. This is the Donna and Jackie story you all voted for. As I said it is not slash and is really a friendship piece. There a few stories with just the two of them dealing with their unique friendship. Story probably takes place in season five after Jackie moved in with Bob and Donna. Just for information, no need to go back and watch the eps. Though they are awesome. Anywoo enough with my rambling, here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The S Word**

It was a regular Wednesday afternoon as Donna Pinciotti walked to her bedroom door…well technically hers and Jackie's bedroom door.

She planned on going in and just taking a few minutes to relax. She had the day off from work and a movie date with Eric later that night; she thought she'd grab one of her favorite books, read some and then maybe take a little nap. It would just be ordinary day in her bedroom.

But every since Jackie moved in, the hours Donna spent in her room were anything but ordinary. And almost every time Donna entered her room she was greeted by a surprise from Jackie. Not the good kind of surprise either.

There was the time she walked in and Jackie was painting her name on the wall. Then time that almost every inch of hers and Jackie's beds were covered with fluffy, stuffed unicorns. One time she'd walked in on Jackie and Hyde in a very private moment—luckily not too private. Still after seeing that image, Donna had slept on the couch for a week after that.

The worst surprise though, would have to have been when she'd walked in on Jackie covering her Areosmith posters with Donny and Marie Osmond posters. Areosmith being covered by Donnie and Marie? What the hell was that? Areosmith could totally kick both Donnie and Marie's asses, and those other Osmond kids too!

So when Donna had opened the door to the shared bedroom, she had braced herself for another one of Jackie's surprises. But even after preparing herself for the worst—like catching Hyde and Jackie in a _way_ too private moment—she never thought she'd see Jackie sitting on her cot reading.

But she wasn't reading just anything. It wasn't one of her girly magazines or one of Donna's favorite novels. It was a journal. Donna's journal.

"Jackie!" the tall redhead hollered as she marched into the room, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh hey Donna. Not much, just reading." Jackie replied with a shrug of her shoulders, never looking up from the notebook.

"Yeah, my journal! What are you doing reading my journal!"

Jackie looked up at her fuming best friend but stayed calm and unafraid. "I was bored and felt like reading."

Donna continued to glare sharp daggers at the pixie who was acting like what she had done was completely fine!

"Jackie, there's a whole bookcase of books right there." She informed as she waved arm towards the bookcase that held some of her favorite writings.

"Yeah, I know." Jackie said in a tone that already showed how uninterested she was in those other books, "But they all looked boring and big wordy. Though this isn't much different." She finished as she waved Donna's open journal in the air.

At last Donna reach over and grabbed her notebook out of Jackie's hands. She closed it shut and held it close to her chest, the anger she felt towards her friend was building up with each word Jackie said.

"God Jackie! I can't believe you read my journal!" Donna practically shouted.

Jackie frowned slightly, "What's the big deal?"

"What's…what's the big deal?" Donna asked exasperated, before changing her tone to a mocking one, "Gee I don't know Jackie maybe…oh yeah you read my journal!"

"Yeeeaahh." Jackie said, still not understanding, "I still don't see why you're so upset."

Donna sighed in frustration, "Jackie, think about it. How would you like it if I read your journal?"

"Oh Donna." The younger of the two girls laughed, "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Donna asked angrily, she knew she could _so_ read Jackie's journal if she wanted to.

"Because I don't have a journal." Jackie stated in a matter-of-fact tone, causing Donna to open her mouth to protest, but Jackie had already gone on to explain, "I have a diary."

"Fine." Donna grumbled with a roll of her yes, "How would you feel if I read your diary."

Jackie laughed again, this time shaking her head from side to side as she did so, "Oh Donna, you're so funny! You can't read my diary because it's hidden and in a lot better place than your journals hiding place under your mattress. You'll never find my diary."

"Oh yeah?" Donna challenged.

Showing how confident she was, Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. She never expected to see the tall redhead, toss the journal onto the bed and then march her way over to the old army cot.

Jackie tried not to look surprised or upset as she watched her friends' actions. Donna tossed the various stuffed animals onto the floor to get to the main pillow on the folding bed. After tossing a small purple bear on the floor, Jackie's large pink sleeping pillow was reviled. Donna quickly tossed that aside and smiled when she saw a small blue book covered with stickers of hearts, flowers, rainbows, and of course unicorns.

"I'll never find it huh?" Donna asked scornfully, walking over to stand in front Jackie, the diary tight in her grip.

"So? You found it." Jackie stated, suddenly remembering her boyfriend and going into full Zen mode, "Doesn't mean you can read it. There's a lock and only I have the key."

Donna stared at Jackie for a few seconds, ideas of how she could unlock the little golden lock filling her head. Soon an idea that just might work popped into her head and she walked over to the small vanity the two girls were now sharing.

Jackie watched her lumberjack friend walk over to where she kept her things and slowly began to loose her Zen "Donna? Donna, what are you doing?"

The redhead ignored the cheerleader's question and found the small plastic container holding tiny black hair pins. Jackie's eyes went wide as she saw Donna's actions.

"Donna, no!" she practically shouted, "Those are what pretty people wear in their pretty hair!"

Jackie continued to let out cries of protests, but Donna paid them no attention and just concentrated on picking this lock. Bending the pin back—and ignoring Jackie's scream of horror—Donna stuck the tip of the pin in the key hole.

There was suddenly a small click heard in the room and Jackie's yelling stopped. The brunette's mismatched eyes widened as her mouth turned into a large 'o.' Meanwhile Donna couldn't help but smirk smugly.

"Excuse me, Jackie." she said standing up and walking to where Jackie was only to brush her aside, "I have some reading to do."

Jackie stood in place, never moving her mouth or her eyes as she watched Donna make herself comfortable on her bed and then opening up the blue diary before beginning to read.

With a large grin on her face, Donna read the first page. After reading the page both front and back, the tall woman's smile faded away and a scowl took its place. She quickly flipped through the book, scanning her eyes over a few of the lines, that causing her frown to only deepen even more.

"Jackie? What is this?" she asked still looking down at the book, "All that's in here is…nice stuff…Like how much you love living here. How much in love you are with Hyde. How nice you think the Forman are. How you like Eric…" that last comment sent a signal off in Donna's brain, "This isn't your real diary is it?"

Donna looked up and found that Jackie was no longer standing up in complete shock. Instead the petite woman had made herself comfortable on the cot, sending a proud smile her way.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" Donna question

"That would be my duplicate diary." Jackie informed happily.

Donna was now even more confused, while still keeping her feeling of anger, "Your duplicate diary? Who keeps a duplicate diary?"

"Well," Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "ever since I moved in with you, me."

Jackie's words cleared up Donna's bewilderment, but now that her confusion was gone that left more room for her anger.

"What? You only kept this fake diary since you've been living here with me?" Donna asked outraged, "Don't you trust me?"

"Uh Donna, you did read my diary. Fake or not." Jackie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Donna's eyes widened at Jackie's words before she defend herself, "Yeah, because you read my journal!"

"Oh Donna," Jackie said with a shake of her head as she looked at the raging redhead, "Let's not point fingers."

Donna's angry eyes watched the petite woman infront of her. Why was she so calm? Why was she acting like this was perfectly normal? And did she just say 'lets not point fingers?' There was no 'lets' or 'fingers.' It was let…or whatever word that was the singular version of 'lets.' The point was there was no 'fingers' there was only one finger and it was pointing straight at Jackie.

"Ugh I can't believe any of this!" Donna growled loudly lifting her hands in the air—Jackie's duplicate diary still in one, "I can't believe you read my journal. I can't believe you keep a fake diary. And can't believe you don't see anything wrong with any of this! But you know what I really can't believe?"

"What?" Jackie asked, not sounding very interested as she looked around her bed for her nail filer.

Donna nearly rolled her eyes at her 'friend's' nonchalance, instead she decided to go on with what she had to say.

"I can't believe I agreed to let you stay here!"

The words said by Donna were sharp and they hurt Jackie like a knife. Never once since she had moved in with Bob and Donna had she felt unwelcome, but after hearing theses words from Donna…maybe it was all just a big act. A pity act. And nobody pity Jackie Burkhart.

"Uh Donna, you and I both know that isn't true." Jackie said, hiding her pain by remembering Steven's Zen and adding her own touch of slight snootiness, "I was the one who agreed to live here with you. To do you a favor."

Donna shook her head not believing her ears. These things Jackie was saying…she'd had enough of them.

"Ok, ok fine Jackie." Donna began to say, "Then why don't you leave? Just take your stupid fake diary and go back to Munchkinland."

The tall redhead practically shoved the small book into the shocked cheerleader's hand. Still Jackie took the diary, yanking it out of Donna's hands, and then walked over to the bedroom door.

"I am _so_ Dorothy and you know it!" Jackie called over her shoulder before whipping around to face Donna, "Your boy friend's the one who lives in Munchkinland, as the King of the Lollipop Kids. You Wicked Witch of Wisconsin!"

Donnas mouth opened slightly as the frown on her forehead deepened. The little midget had just insult both her and her boyfriend! Totally uncalled for!

"Oh yeah?" the lumberjack woman marched her way over to the bedroom door, catching the glimpse of Jackie making her way down the hallway, "Well Dorothy's shoes were tacky and ugly!"

With that said, Donna slammed the bedroom door close.

Meanwhile out side a few feet away from the scene of the fight, a loud gasp came form Jackie before she turned herself around and strode straight back to the wooden door. Without knocking, the small young woman burst open the door and glared at the redhead who was now sitting on her full sized bed.

"First of all Dorothy's shoes were Red and sparkly! What's not to love?" Jackie almost screamed to the next room, "And second, now one slams the door on Jackie Burkhart. Jackie Burkhart is the one who does the slamming! And third…"

As her third point, Jackie glared once more at Donna before slamming the door louder than the redhead had done seconds before.

"Ugh!" Donna exclaimed loudly in frustration before throwing herself face down onto her mattress.

0o0o0o

It had been about an hour, give or take, since Donna and Jackie's showdown upstairs. Neither of the girls had spoken to each other in tat time and neither wanted to wither. At least that's how it went for Donna.

The tall redhead was down in her family kitchen, grabbing a few chocolate-chip cookies from the blue package that had been left on the counter.

After putting the treats on a small mustard colored plate, Donna placed the plate on the kitchen table and pulled up a chair for herself, only to stop and walk back to the refrigerator. She'd forgotten the milk.

So as Donna took a glass cup out of the cupboard and moved her attention to the refrigerator for the carton of milk, the swinging door was pushed open and a figure walk inside.

Donna never noticed the figure as she poured herself the cold glass of milk. It wasn't until she turned back to the table and saw the person in her seat eating her cookies.

Slowly Donna made her way back to the table, "Uh…Hi Jackie." she greeted sarcastically.

Jackie looked up to meet the taller woman's eyes, she smiled not getting the sarcasm "Hi Donna."

"Jackie, what do you think you're doing?" Donna asked

"Eating cookies." Jackie stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Donna agreed, but not sounding too happy about it, "My cookies. I made those for me."

Jackie looked back up at Donna and scoffed, "Oh Donna please, you just got these cookies from the Chips Ahoy! package."

"Yeah well…" she struggled for a few seconds, "I got them for me."

Donna then proceeded to take a seat a chair away from Jackie, she then angrily pulled the plate of cookies towards her and out of Jackie's reach. But Jackie didn't seem to give it much thought. After all she still had one cookie in her hand.

A deep silence filled the room for several seconds before Donna decided to break the ice.

"Um did you wanna say something?" she asked, sounding more curious then hopeful.

Jackie frowned, "Like what?" she asked before nibbling on the bookie.

"I'm sorry." Donna replied.

"Oh Donna." Jackie said placing her hand over her heart, "I forgive you."

Shock was clearly scene in Donna's eyes. She swiftly pulled her hands away from the one Jackie hand placed over it.

"What? No! I'm not sorry."

"Oh good." Jackie said, actually sighing a sigh of relief, "Because I couldn't remember what I was forgiving you for."

"Jackie!" Donna called out loudly, "I'm not sorry, because I have nothing to be sorry for. You on the other hand do!"

"I do?" Jackie asked puzzled, "For what?"

Donna's eyes widened and she threw her hands up again, she'd been spending way too much time with Eric, "Uh hello! Reading my diary!"

Jackie frowned slightly, "I thought it was a journal."

"Ok fine my journal, whatever." Donna responded sounding very frustrated, "You still read it and you still have to say you're sorry for it!"

"But I am not."

"What? Jackie, what do you mean…" Donna began to ask only to be cut off as Jackie went on to explain.

"I'm sorry Donna, but I'm not sorry for reading your diary." She started to say, "I was just doing what I thought we should be doing."

Donna's angry frown changed into one that was more of confusion, "You thought we should be snooping through into each others personal things, arguing, and pretty much getting on each other's nerves?"

"Yeah." Jackie nodded, "I mean that's what I thought sisters did."

"Sisters?" the redhead asked, her facial expression softening.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah well I mean…we've always been really good friends right?"

"Yeah." Donna answered cautiously.

"Like best friends only like more." Jackie went on, "And now that I'm living here with you and your dad...I think our friendship's gotten even closer. And you know I never had a sister. So you're kinda like my older less pretty, less popular, just a little bit smarter than me, older sister."

By now Donna's frown had vanished and a small smile had take it's place. She now understood what Jackie had been doing, of course it really didn't make things right, but it was a pretty sweet reason for doing so.

And now that she thought about it, the way she and Jackie acted…they laughed and joked around with each other, they helped each other through hard times, and they got on each others nerves a lot of times. They were like Eric and Hyde, they were brothers in every way but through blood.

But she and Jackie, they were sisters.

"You really see me as your older sister?" Donna asked with a smile and Jackie nodded, "That's like really sweet. I've never had a sister either. And I guess now that you mention it, you are kinda like my spoiled, bratty, gets her way every time little sister."

"Aw Donna, that's so sweet!" Jackie exclaimed with a large smile.

The two women the enveloped the other in a tight hug, after Jackie had scooted over into the empty chair between them.

"But Jackie, you know even though we're like sisters and all," Donna began after their embrace end, "I am so telling Dad about you ready my journal."

Jackie shrugged her shoulder, "Go for it, Donna. I get my way every time anyways."

Together both young women smiled at each other and laughed softly in agreement. Donna then pushed over the plate of cookies to the middle of them to share the treats with Jackie.

The uneasy silence form before had changed into a more comfortable one, until Jackie began to speak.

"Hey Donna?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have a sister?"

* * *

**The End**

_**Author's Note: **__So what'd you think? Like it, hate it? Yay? Nay? Two Thumbs up? Two thumbs down? One thumb up on thumb down? Lemme know with a review!_

_Now i know Donna technically has a sister...two really (Val and Tina) but after season 1 we never heard from them again, which is why ended the story with that question and not Donna's answer!_

_This story's dedicated to my two sisters, they gave me the inspiration for the story line. One very much like Donna the other very much like Jackie. And me? Well they say I'm Kitty, crazy menopausal Kitty and all. Yeah, they can be pretty mean lol. _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
